Adaptation
by AngelScythe
Summary: Ventus a à montrer quelque chose à Vanitas... Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il pense. Loin de là... VANVEN


Adaptation

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai, romance, humour

Couple : Vers l'infini et le Vanven ! ❤

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix (et/ou Disney)

Note : J'assume tout à fait le fait que je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de jouer à Kingdom Hearts, ça me donne des idées débiles (soit dit en passant, je remercie Mikukearu Kansan qui était avec moi quand cette idée absolument effroyable m'est venue ~)

* * *

Vanitas observait le ciel, assis sur un rocher de la Nécropole des Keyblades lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce et claire héler son nom à maintes reprises. Il soupira et se redressa, surplombant l'horizon. Il remarqua alors ce petit blond vénitien courir vers lui. Même d'ici, il voyait son large sourire.

Il sauta dans les airs, laissant la gravité le ramener au sol. Il avait calculé. Tellement bien qu'il tomba juste devant le garçon qui pila net mais se cogna la tête dans son sac.

\- Outch. Rit-il.

Son souffle créa de la buée sur le casque, obligeant l'Être des Ténèbres à se détourner pour défaire la visière.

\- Je voulais absolument te montrer quelque chose !

\- Tu sais que nous sommes ennemis ? Tu te souviens ? Je t'affronterai ici même, bientôt. Tu es peut-être impatient. Railla-t-il.

\- Hm… Je ne sais pas. Mais je voulais vraiment te montrer quelque chose. Regarde !

Ventus leva sa Keyblade et un prisme se créa autour de lui. Chose qui échappa à Vanitas bien sûr. Aussi, il fut des plus surpris lorsqu'il ne l'entendit plus parler. Il s'était tu ? Il avait fini ses pitreries ?

Il se tourna et sursauta en voyant soudainement une Ciguë, cette Mandragore aux couleurs si voyantes, juste devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas sentie. Il porta ses doigts à son cœur, surpris. Mais la surprise fut plus grande encore lorsque son Nescient se transforma soudainement pour faire place au… blond vénitien ?

\- Tu as vu ? Tu… Oh… Tu as un très joli visage. Sourit Ventus.

Vanitas serra les mâchoires et remit sa visière immédiatement.

\- Regarde !

Ventus leva sa Keyblade une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, c'est une Botte Fuyarde qui sortit du prisme et se mit en position de défense. Vanitas haussa un sourcil et s'accroupit. Il posa son doigt contre la protection qui céda immédiatement. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la lisière de la botte et attrapa la créature qui s'y terrait par les oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pas de réponse, bien sûr.

\- Tu n'en as que l'apparence. Se moqua Vanitas.

La botte s'agita mais en vain. Il le tenait fermement. Il leva le pseudo-Nescient au moment où de la lumière l'entoura. Le garçon reprit sa forme normale et tomba sur le brun qui se tapa la tête au sol. Il maugréa en remerciant mentalement son casque.

\- Aoutch… Désolé…

L'Être des Ténèbres maugréa pour toute réponse. Ventus se redressa, permettant à l'autre de faire de même.

\- Je peux aussi me transformer en Ventru, Fiole de Survie et Pot Carillonneur… Tu veux voir, tu veux voir ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Soupira Vanitas, l'air fatigué.

\- Parce que ce sont tes Nescients… Je peux être un peu plus proche de toi, non ?

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui t'a dit ça en plus ?!

\- Maître Yen Sid. Il « croit mais n'en est pas sûr ». Tu… as l'air de bien les apprécier. Je veux dire… Je ne t'ai jamais vu leur faire du mal à eux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me juger ?

\- Pourquoi tu ferais du mal à une partie de toi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais une part de toi ! Je te fais du mal ! Protesta Vanitas.

Il se leva, expédiant Ventus au sol. Le garçon leva sa Keyblade et ce fut un Pot Carillonneur qui virevolta autour du visage de Vanitas. Celui-ci grogna, le prit dans ses mains et vit la lumière jaillir.

Il voulut relâcher le pseudo-Nescient mais trop tard. Cette fois-ci, il rattrapa le corps frêle qu'il serra contre lui. Ventus leva les doigts et les pressa contre un bouton du casque. La visière se dématérialisa à nouveau et il vit le regard venimeux de Vanitas. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il lâcha le garçon d'instinct en s'éloignant. Il entendit un gémissement mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Si je fais ça… c'est parce que je veux un peu compter pour toi.

\- Tu… comptes sans doute pour moi. On ne s'acharne pas sur une personne de la sorte si on n'éprouve rien pour elle.

\- Alors…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te transformer en Nescient pour que je m'intéresse à toi, Ventus. Je ne cherche pas à détruire tout ce que tu as juste pour créer la χ-Blade.

Ces mots effroyables…

Et pourtant !

Le garçon s'empressa de courir vers lui pour se mettre devant lui. Vanitas fut surpris de son sourire et haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir des lèvres contre les siennes. Il passa son bras autour du corps frêle, restant muet. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant. Parce que viendrait forcément un moment, une bribe fatidique où ils s'affronteraient. Que ce soit pour les noirs desseins de Xehanort ou parce que la jalousie le rongeait déjà.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de la douceur du garçon. Lui à qui on avait arraché une partie, une partie qu'on avait laissée si seule que des créatures avaient germé de son corps dévasté. Lui qui essayait de ressembler à ces choses.

Vanitas ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un Ventus transformé en Nescient… Juste d'un Ventus. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais…


End file.
